The Fearless Ferret III: Enter the Fearful Ferret
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: [COMPLETE] As the Ferret continues to search for Sarah's past, he must also find out who's framing him! Also, Kim gets a date for the Halloween Dance!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Ahh, a new Fearless Ferret Story. Prepare, for this one gets a little crazy.

P.S: I'm trying to dabble in a new form of writing, so bear with me.

_intaclize _meansthoughts

"This means someone is speaking."

* * *

The Fearless Ferret: Enter the Fearful Ferret

by DrakkenLover

**Prologue:**

The Hyena Hotel-Middleton:

A dark figure crept threw a small air vent of the Hyena Hotel, the figure's mission: Find Rick Mankey and get some answers.

The figure then came over the room he was looking for. Then something crept out of the figure's pocket, it was small and docile, sorta like a lizard. The lizard-shaped figure then bit into the bolts that held the air grill. Then the little lizard crept back into the other figure's pocket.

The figure then jumped down from theopening and hid in the shadows as he spoke:

"Rick Mankey."

Rick Mankey, a strong and wealthy gangster then turned as his two "goons" the stood behind himloaded their guns.

"Who wants to know?"said Rick.

"I do."said the figure as it walked out of the shadows.

Rick and his goons all gasped.

"The Ferret."said one of the goons.

"Yes, andI want some answers."said the Ferret as he picked Rick up by the collar.

The goons then raised their guns. The Ferret quickly opened on of his hands and sliced the guns in two.

The goons were shocked and backed away.

"Like I was saying, I want some answers."said The Ferret as he turned his attention to Rick.

"What."said the fearful Rick.

"Ahh, I'm making full of fear, perfect."said The Ferret as he wriggled one of his clawed hands.

"I'll give you anything you want, just please don't hurt me."said Rick as he flinched.

"Are you the father of Josh Mankey, or not."said the Ferret.

"Yeah, so."said Rick.

_"I knew it, why couldn't I see it, he is a gangster, I hate him so much for this, he'll pay_."thought the angry Ferret.

The Ferret then let Rick down and stood there.

"So?"asked the confused Rick.

The Ferret then kicked Rick hard in the ribs, causing Rick to fall down in a heap.

The Ferret just smirked and went out the same way hecame in.

* * *

Well that's it for the prologue, more to come. 

Oh and please review.

I accept criticism, too.


	2. Chapter 1: The Ferret is Framed

To Lydia: Actually I've been thinking about that. Usually I'll read it 12 times just to make it right, but that can get tiring for me, I might find me a co-author. We'll see.

Now onto chapter 1:

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Ferret is Framed**

A figure jumped across an alleyway and ontothe top of the Middleton Art Museum. The figure lowered itself down into the darkness of the museums room.

As the figure lowered itself, a long slender lizard-like figure crept out of the pocket and onto a glass case which held the Roy Diamond. The Roy Diamond was a 300 karat diamond, which had the wealth of over $500,000.

The lizard figure used a small object to open the glass case, gently, and picked the diamond up and tossed it to the large figure hanging from the ceiling. The lizard figure then crept back into the large figures pocket as the figure rised up out of the ceiling, but not before dropping an object near the case on purpose.

The figure then hopped off into the starry night...

* * *

The blonde-headed, brown-eyed, figure of Ron Stoppable, stood in front of a T.V shop, where some T.Vs in the front window were broadcasting a news report. 

Ron was clad in sneakers, blue cargo pants, and a black jacket. He stared wide-eyed at the T.V.

"How can this be?"he said.

"Last Night, The Fearless Ferret became the most wanted man in Middleton, he attacked Rick Mankey and broke his ribs, and also stole The Roy Diamond from the Middleton Museum."said the reporter.

"Rufus, how can this be? I'm no criminal, I stop criminals."said Ron.

"If anyone has a lead in this case, please call the Middleton Police Department."sad the reporter.

"I need to talk to Mr. N."said Ron as he walked away...

* * *

Later that Night...

Ron Stoppable went to type the clearance code on a keypad in front of Mr. North's door. Then, Rufus jumped out andhopped on Ron's shoulder.

"Please place paw and hand on handscan."said a computer voice.

Ron placed his hand on the handscan, while Rufus placed his paw on the other.

"Handprints confirmed, subjects, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus."said the computer voice.

Then a hole formed under Ron and Rufus, as they flew down the chute.

As Ron and Rufus dropped, theysaw Mr. North working on his computer.

"Mr. North, I knowthat it seemstrue, but..."said Ron, but was interuppted by North.

"I know it's not you."said North.

"You do?'asked Ron.

"Of course, me and you played poker last night when thecrimes happened."said North.

"Yeah, but who do you think is framing me."said Ron.

"I have no clue."said North.

"Well we got an attack on Rick Mankey.."said Ron, then popped up.

"Wait!"said North and Ron in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda."said North.

"Aw man."said Ron.

"Rick Mankey has to be related to Josh Mankey, a kid I go to school with."said Ron.

"Yes, plus he was the Fearful Ferret when I battled him, one time."said North.

"The Fearful Ferret?"said Ron.

"Yes, and The Lizard."said North with an angered face.

"The Lizard."asked Ron.

"Yes together they went around framing me, and commiting crimes."said North.

"So since The Fearless Ferret has returned, The Fearful Ferret has, too."said Ron.

"Yes, but, Rick was harmed by the Fearful Ferret, that means there is a new Fearful Ferret."said North.

"How do we stop him?"asked Ron.

"Tommorrow, the Governer of New York will be addressing Middleton."asked North.

"Yeah."said Ron.

"Then you shall go undercover and stop him."said North.

"How do you know The Fearful Ferret will be there."said Ron.

"I just know."said North.

"But, they're not gonna let me in without a VIP."said Ron.

"Then go with your friend, Ms. Possible."said North.

"Fine, but one last thing Mr. N."said Ron.

"What?"asked North.

"I want you to find more about this women."said Ron as he showed Mr. North a photo of Sarah.

"It'll tough, but I'll try."said Mr. North.

Then, Ron left the room and went home.

"God Speed, Ron."said Mr. North...

* * *

Well there you go. 

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2: The Mankey Problem

RQ:"I want that boxed lunch"-Ron Stoppable, Team Impossible.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mankey Problem:**

Middleton High:

A red-headed, green-eyed teenage girl was opening her locker at A-Hall. She was clad in some white sneakers with a blue stripe on them, a purple tank top which revealed her bare midriff, and some cacky cargo pants. Her name was Kim Possible.

"Hey, Kim."yelled Ron as he ran up to her.

"Hey, Ron, I called you last night, you were out late...again."said the suspicious Kim.

"Sorry, I had to deliver...muffins...to the homeless shelter."said Ron.

"Ok."said Kim as she closed her locker.

Silence.

"So did you hear about the Fearless Ferret."said Kim as they walked to their first class.

"Uh yeah, uh Kim, can I tell you something."said Ron as he rubbed his neck, sheepishly.

_I gotta tell her, I gotta tell ger, I gotta tell her._

"You see Kim..."

"Hey, Kim."said a voice, that stopped Ron.

"Hey, Josh."said Kim as she blushed.

"Uh, Kim, I was wondering, my mom is going to the Govener's Party, and she said I could come as long as I had a...date."said Josh.

"And you want me to come as your...date."said a hopeful Kim.

"Yeah."said Josh.

"Okay."said Kim.

Josh then walked away, and as soon as he was out of view...

"BOO-YAH!"yelled a joyful Kim.

"So, Ron, what did you want to talk ab..."she continued, but only found that Ron was gone.

* * *

The Ferret Hole-Later...

An angry Ron bashed into the Ferret Hole entrance.

"What's the matter, Ron."asked Mr. North.

"Kim is going with another boy to the Govener's Party."said a pouty Ron.

"Dag nabbit!"said an angry North.

"Now how am I supposed to get in there without a date."asked Ron.

"Mabye you won't have to."said North with a smile.

"Huh?"asked Ron.

"You'll see."said North as he smiled some more...

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter. 

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3: The Govenor's Party

Howdy Hey!

New Chapter comin' at you!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Governor's Party:**

A knock on the Possible door, got Jim and Tim Possible to run straight to the door. As they opened it, they pushed down to the door by their older sister, Kim Possible.

Kim was dressed very nice, she had on a red silk dress with gold earrings, her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing some matching red strappie shoes.

When the door opened to the boy, he was in awe.

"Wow!" said the boy.

"Thank's, Josh."said Kim.

As they walked out and prepared to get in a limo, Josh said, "Uh, Kim, are you still mad about the whole dance thing?"

"No."Kim said with a smile.

Josh smiled as they drove off to Main Street...

Meanwhile, a figure sat on top of a branch of a tree right near where the limo was.

The figure growled and hopped down from the branch.

"FF1, this is FF2, over."said the figure.

"Roger, FF2, listen, get down to Main Street, I have a plan."said the voice over a communication device on the figure's hand.

"Roger, over and out."said the figure.

* * *

"NO!"said a voice from a dressing room. 

"Come on, Ron, we need to hurry."said North. North was dressed in a very nice tuxedo.

"I'm not wearing this in public, you can't make me."said Ron.

North then put his face in through the dressing room and did the puppy dog pout.

"Aww, fine."said Ron as he walked out.

Ron then walked out wearing a dress.

Rufus started laughing uncontrolably.

"Zip a lip, Rufus."said an annoyed Ron.

Rufus gave him a thumbs up.

As North and Ron walked out the store they saw where the Governor's Party was happening.

"Okay listen, when we get in, I want you to go to the bathroom and get your costume out of the tile on the second row."said North.

"Gotcha."said the distracted Ron as he looked at some cute girls.

Ron then ran over to them and said, "Hey girlies, how bout' me and you go have some fun."said Ron.

The girls then ran away screaming.

"What?"asked the perplexed Ron.

"Come on."said North as he pulled Ron away.

As North and Ron approached the security guard, North said, "Now act natural."

"Gotcha."said Ron as he pulled out his fan and waved it in a girlish manner.

"Names."said the guard.

"Timothy North and..."said North.

"Ronika North, please to make your acquanttice."said Ron in a girl tone.

"Sorry, not on the list."said the guard.

"Mabye this will change your mind."said Ron as he waved a 20 in his face.

"Ahh, here you are."said the guard as he took the 20.

Once Ron and North were in the party room, Ron went straight to the bathroom.

As Ron walked toward the men's room, he saw a couple of men talking in a room. And one was wearing a Ferret costume.

Ron gasped just loud enough for every person to look at him.

"Hey boys."said Ron in a nervous girl tone.

"Get her."said the man in a Ferret costume.

Ron screamed and then ran down the hall.

"AAAHHHHH!"yelled Ron as he ran into the bathroom.

"Gotta find my suit, gotta find my suit."said Ron as he fumbled with the wall tiles.

Meanwhile...

Kim was standing alone near a fountain, just looking around when...

BOOM!

Kim and everyone elsenturned their heads and saw The Fearless Ferret standing before them.

"Sorry to "crash" the party"said the Ferret.

"He really has gone bad."said Kim.

The Ferret then jumped right in front of her and smiled.

"Hello, Kimberly."said The Ferret.

Kim then got in her battle stance.

"I don't wanna hurt you."said Kim.

"Too bad, I do."said The Ferret as he roundhoused her into a table.

Kim layed sprawled on the broken table and a little dazed.

The Ferret then walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar. She struggled in mid-air as he held her. He looked at her with his white, cold eyes as she looked at him with fear. He then reared his hand back as a "click" caused 5 sharp, needle-like claws to pop out of his hand.

"Any last words."he said with a smirk.

Just then, a foot swung down kicked the Ferret into the wall.

And standing before The Ferret that was hit to the wall, was The Fearless Ferret.

"There are two of them?"Kim asked as she lifted herself up.

"You!"said the Fearful Ferret as he stood up.

"Back at ya, dude."said The Fearless Ferret with a cold, hard stare.

The Fearful Ferret than got in a battle stance.

"Bring it."said The Fearless Ferret.

The two then lunged at each other, fist hitting fist, foot hitting foot, they both were performing the same attack at each other.

Finally, The Fearful Ferret whistled and 4 goons rushed out of the wall.

"Find the Governor, and get him!"said The Fearful Ferret.

The goons then rushedup to the Governor and held him.

"Let me go, you maniacs."said theGovernor.

Then, Timothy North jumped in front of him.

"I believe the Governor would like to stay."said North.

One of the men rushed foward and pushed North out of the way, North was caught off guard and was sent to the floor.

Meanwhile, The Ferrets were still fightin' each other.

Then, The Fearful Ferret sent a punch at The Fearless Ferret and sent him flying into the fountain.

Kim was just standing there when The Fearful Ferret grabbed her.

"Let me go!"she said.

Kim then kicked him in the shin and ran a distance away from him.

The Fearful Ferret just sighed angrily and and fired his Ferret Claw and swung away as his goons swung away with the Governor.

The police and everybody (including Kim) then looked at The Fearless Ferret as he got out of the fountain.

"Did he get away?"asked The Ferret.

Kim then walked up to him with a sad look on her face and then did the unexpected. She quickly jerked him towards her and got him in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, but you're under arrest."said Kim with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, too."said The Ferret.

"For what."asked Kim.

"This."said The Ferret as he threw her over his shoulders and then fired his claw and swung away with anger on his face...

* * *

That's it for that chapter, the next chappie is comin' soon! 


	5. Chapter 4: One's Friend, Another's Enemy

Well, I've been updating, and well I only have 3 reviews, please, I really would like some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4: One's Friend,Another's Enemy:**

Ron layed propped up against the Bueno Nacho big hat of Bueno Nacho. He was wearing his Ferret costume, minus his mask.

Him and his sidekick, Wonder Weasel were eating a thing of nachos. Ron had a face of sadness as he just stared at the ground.

Rufus (Wonder Weasel) was looking up at Ron with pitiful eyes as Ron just ate and was silent.

"You know Rufus,why tell Kim now."said Ron with anger in his tone.

Rufus just sighed and listened.

"I mean, everyone hates me." he continued.

Ron then just kicked his nachos off the roof angrily.

Rufus was frightened by Ron's outburst and just sat there sadly.

"But, who cares because when I find that Fearful Ferret, I'm gonna tear his arms off."said Ron.

Silence.

"Ron, come to the FERRET HOLE, NOW!" said a voice.

"I'm comin'."said Ron as he pulled his mask on and shot his Ferret claw and swung off with Rufus with him...

* * *

"I found him."said North. 

"Huh?"asked Ron.

"I found the Fearful Ferret."said North.

"Badical, where is he?"asked Ron.

"At a place called "The Hyena Hotel"said North as he stared at his readouts.

"I'm on my way."said Ron as he jumped in the Ferret Mobile.

* * *

The Governor's Party...

"Where were you!"said Kim.

"The bathroom."said Josh, a little frightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry."said Kim.

"It's cool."said Josh.

"Soo... Can I go home."asked Kim.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm sure you've been through enough."said Josh as he helped her out of the party room.

As Kim and Josh walked to the limo, Kim noticed Josh had a huge scratch on his right hand.

"How'd that happen?"asked Kim.

Josh was puzzled, but realized what she was talking about.

"Ummm...I got it from a guy...who closed the bathroom door on me."said Josh nervously.

"Hmmm...okay."said the apprehensive Kim.

They drove for a few minutes and then stopped at the Possible residence...

"I had a great night."said Kim.

"Me too."said Josh.

And then their lips met, they kissed for a small amount of time and parted.

As Josh got in his limo and drove off, Kim stood there with relaxement and happiness.

"Best night ever."she said as she turned and walk to the door.

But, right before she turned the knob a hole opened up under her, making her drop and slide down it.

As she got to the bottom and flew out the chute, she saw herself laying in fron of Betty Director also known as Dr. Director, Head of Global Justice.

"Welcome, Kim Possible."said Betty.

"Hello."said Kim as she stood and brushed herself off.

"So what's the sitch?"asked Kim.

"We are in need of your services, Ms. Possible. We need you to go undercover to find more about the Fearless Ferret"said Betty.

"Ugh, don't mention him to me, I'm through with him."said Kim with disgust.

"But, your the only one qualified to.."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."said Kim near tears.

"Fine, but if you change your mind just press this button."said Betty as she handed Kima gold button.

"Will do."said Kim.

Just, then Agent Will Du came running into the room.

"What do you need?"asked Will.

Kim giggled and just got back in the chute as she saw a perplexed Will and an annoyed Betty.

Kim then ascended back to the surface...

* * *

What is to happen in future chapters? 

We will see.

Anywho, please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: The Best Laid Plains

Sorry for such a LOOONG update, but I have been mucho busy.

Anywho I would like to present Chapter 5.

* * *

C**hapter 5: The Best Laid Plans:**

The Fearless Ferret was standing on a bank roof, waiting for a crime to happen.

"This will prove I haven't gone rogue." said the Ferret.

Just then The Fearful Ferret and some goons burst out of the bank doors and speed away in a car.

"Huh!" yelled The Fearless Ferret.

One of the bank guards walked out and saw the Ferret on the roof.

"Hey! You! Stop!" yelled the guard.

The Ferret than jumped swung away on his claw.

* * *

"Mr. N., we've got a problem." said Ron as he entered the Ferret Hole. 

"I know, I know." said North.

"WELL WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT IT!"screamed Ron.

"Stop screaming, I have a plan."said North.

"What?" asked Ron.

"The Halloween Party at Middleton Square." said North.

Ron then smiled a devilish smiled. He knew what to do.

"Good, now I must be going." said Ron.

"Where?" asked North.

"To get some answers."

* * *

**Middleton Regional Hospital:**

The Ferret crept quietly on the roof as he reached the air conditioning unit.

"Here we go." said The Ferret.

The Ferret than jumped down the air unit and crept through it.

"Gosh, for a air conditioning unit, it sure stinks in here." said The Ferret.

The Ferret then found the air grill he was looking for. He then slashed the bolts and pulled the grill off. He then jumped through thehole a landed on the floor.

"Hello." said the Ferret with a smirk.

"**YOU!"** yelled the bandaged Rick.

"I have a few questions for you." said The Ferret.

"Oh no, not again." said Rick.

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused Ferret.

"What! Do you have amnesia! You asked me questions, just the other day!" yelled Rick.

"Say what!" said The Ferret.

"You came in and beat me down and left.!" said Rick as he drank some water.

"The Fearful Ferret!" said The Ferret.

Rick then spat out his water, and coughed.

"That was a long time ago!" said the frantic Rick.

"Okay, but I need you to tell me all you can about this woman." said The Ferret as he showed him a picture of Sarah.

"Yeah, I hired, but some guy named Johnny Go bought her off me." saidRick.

"Tell me! Whom did you get her from?" asked The Ferret.

"A guy named Yao Shi, in Japan." said Rick as he lit a cigar.

And in a flash, The Ferret was gone...

* * *

Thats it for that chapter, I'll start on the next one soon. 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: Identities Revealed

**ZDAFARA: **Oh! I Will!

**Lydia: **I think you will enjoy this chapter.

BTW: I would like to do that diclaimer thing, I don't own any Kim Possible characters (except made-up characters), so please don't sue.

And I presen tChapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Identities Revealed:**

An Old Warehouse:

Three men were sitting playing Texas Hold' Em, when their boss walks in.

"Hey, boss, so what's the plan?" asked a man.

"Itold you! We are trying to frame the Ferret!" said the Fearful Ferret in full costume.

"I think we're doin' good about that, but what about Kim Possible?" said a man.

"So! Kim Possible can do nothing to us!" said The Ferret.

A phone started to ring, and the Fearful Ferret answered it.

"Hello?... Really!...Excellent!" said the Ferret as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked a man.

"A lead! He told me who the Ferret was!"said The Fearful Ferret.

"Who is it?" said a man.

"Ron Stoppable!" said The Ferret with joy.

"Ron who?" asked a man.

"You know Kim Possible's buffoon sidekick!" said The Ferret.

"Yeah so." said a man.

"Don't you get it! The Ferret has a weakness!" said The Ferret.

"What?" asked a man.

"Let me put it in a way you pea brains can understand, The Fearless Ferret plus Kim Possible under our control equals our victory!" said The Fearful Ferret.

"But, how are we gonna get Kim Possible?" asked a man.

"Leave that to me." said The Ferret.

"Just one more thing... who was your spy?" asked a man.

"Someone very painful to Mr. Stoppable." said The Ferret.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Ferret Hole:

"Stoppable! Come here quick!" said Mr. North.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Ron.

"I found out who the Fearful Ferret is!" said North.

"Who?" said Ron with excitement.

"I analyzed your costume and found a hair belonging to that of..."

"OUT WITH IT MAN!" said Ron.

North then whispered into Ron's ear.

"WHAT! That means...KIM!" yelled Ron as he immediatly rushed out.

* * *

Sorry to cut you off. There will probably be three more chapters and an epilogue. 

Till I update, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: The Mankey Problem Returns

And here it is!

A new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Mankey Problem Returns:**

Kim's House:

Kim was laying on her bed brushing her long and beautiful red hair. She was clad in her yellow t-shirt with a blue star on it, and her blue capri pants with a blue ribbon on it. She was just laying and brushing while staring into space . But, suddenly, the ring of her phone broke her out ofher silence.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Kim, it's me Josh, listen I was wondering..."

* * *

_Ron was running through bushes and passing tons of people on the sidewalk._

_'For once Kim, please don't talk to Josh.' he thought as he ran through the Middleton Square where they were setting up for the Halloween Scary Festival Dance._

_He quickly got out of the square and was nearing the suburbs on the outskirts of town._

* * *

Kim's House:

"Wow Josh, this is so sudden... you know what, I'd be glad to go with you to the Halloween dance." Kim said as she was throwing outfits out of her closet.

"Cool, so pick you up at 8:00?" Josh asked on the other side of the line.

"Sure." she said as she sighed and hung up.

"Yes!"she yelled as she raised her fist.

* * *

_Ron was nearing Kim's house. It had been 15 minutes since he got out of the square, and his watch said 7:50. _

Meanwhile...

Josh Mankey was sitting in his limo in a Superman costume and saw Ron Stoppable running up the street and got a smirk on his face.

"I see you know, Stoppable." said Josh as he watched Ron dodge tons of people walking on the sidewalk.

"Carl, get me to Kim's house, quickly." said Josh.

* * *

Kim's House:

Kim walked down her stairs in a very tight Supergirl costume.

"By mom, bye dad, I'll be back at ten." said Kim as she grabbed her coat.

"Bye honey." said Kim's mom as she waves to Kim from the living room.

Then Kim exited out the door.

* * *

_Ron could see Kim's house from where he was. His shirt was stained with mud, because a limo splashed him a few minutes ago. He was now about 50 yards from her house when he stopped cold._

"Aw, crud." he said silently.

He saw Kim dressed in a Supergirl costume get into Josh Mankey's limo. Ronsaw Josh was also dressed in a Superman costume.

"Mankey." said Ron with a cold, hard stare.

* * *

Ron was in his room now, with a determined look on his face. He walks over to his closet and opens the door. He smiles a sly smile. 

We see Ron zip up his boots, next he pulls his gloves down, he clips his belt on, and then he pulls his mask on. The Fearless Ferret stands in the middle of Ron's bedroom. But, The Ferret's costume is different. He has black gloves with brown talons, His belt is black also, His logo is a different style on his chest, and his mask is formed completly different. His new mask has black circles around his eyes, his ears are more pointed, and only his mouth is showing.

"It's go time." he snarls.

Rufus then pops out ofa box with his Wonder Weasel costume on.

"Come on Wonder Weasel, lets vanquish this Fearful Ferret." said The Fearless Ferret as he grabs Wonder weasel and hops out his window into the starry night...

* * *

Well there you go, expect a new chapter tommorrow! 

Till next time, R&R!


	9. Ch 8: Fearless Ferret vs Fearful Ferret

I know I said I'd update soon, but I've had some computer issues. And yeah I know it's way past Halloween, but live with it.

But, enough about me, here is the next chapter in my story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fearless Ferret vs. Fearful Ferret Pt. 1**

Middleton Square-

"Wow, Josh this is great!" said Kim as she and Josh played some games at some game stands.

"I knew you'd like it...Hey! Why don't we go to my private sitting area." said Josh.

"Um, okay." said the inquisitive Kim.

As Josh and Kim walked to Josh's viewing area, Josh beckoned a man over.

"You go ahead and get comfortable, Kim, I'm going to see when the dance starts." said Josh as he lead her into his box and left her in there.

Then Josh walked right to the back of his viewing area and through a door.

"Are we set?" asked Josh as he walked in.

"The machine, the generators, the float, everything's ready except..."

"The Fearless Ferret." said Josh as he pulled on his Ferret gloves.

"Uh...yeah." said one of the goons.

"I think he'll be here. Oh! And Kim is in my viewing area, one of you grab her and don't attract any attention!" said Josh as he pulled his mask on and entered another room.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Kim sat in one of the chairs, bored.

"Where could Josh be?" she asked herself.

Just then, unexpectedly, someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth as it pulled her into the shadows...

* * *

Outside the Festival- 

"Everything's all clear at Gate..."said a guard right before he was hit on the head and fell to the ground.

Hovering over the unconscious guard was none other, The Fearless Ferret.

"I hope I'm not too late." said The Ferret.

Then, the Ferret jumped over the gate and ran into the crowd...

* * *

The Stage- 

"If I could have everyone's attention!" yelled the mayor.

Everyone was quiet and looking up at the stage.

"Thank you and I welcome you all to the 22nd Annual..."

"What's that!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Huh." said the mayor as he looked up and saw a giant float hovering over the stage.

Just then, the face of the Fearful Ferret appeared on the giant screen on the float.

"Hello, everyone allow me to introduce myself, I am the Fearful Ferret!" he said as heswung down a rope to the stage.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor." saidthe Fearful Ferret as he shook the mayor's hand and then pushed him off the stage.

"I would like all you to know I am in control now, and that I'm going to zap you all to bits with this weapon I stole from NASA." said the Fearful Ferret as he pushed a button and a giant beam cannon appeared pointed at everyone.

"I give you, The Neutronalizer II!" said The Fearful Ferret with a maniacal grin.

"No one can stop me now! Ha ha ha!" yelled the evil Ferret.

"I beg to differ." said a voice in the shadows.

And as you would guess, The Fearless Ferret was that voice.

"Stop this immediatly Fearful Ferret or I will make you stop."continued The Fearless Ferret.

"Oh! I hate it when the good guy comes in and intterupts the villian's rant...Oh well, You see Ferret I have something that is important to you, too." said The Fearful Ferretas he snapped.

Then,two men came out holding Kim with them.

"Kim!" yelled the Fearless Ferret.

"Yes! Yes, Stoppable, I have Kim, and unless you give up, Kim will be the first person I try this _toy _on." said The Fearful Ferret.

Ron stood there sweating and watching nothing but Kim.

"Make your choice." said the Fearful Ferret.

"I choose...both." said The Ferret as he sprung and knocked the remote out of the Fearful Ferret's hand.

"GET HIM!" yelled the Fearful Ferret.

The two men holding Kim then let go and ran towards The Ferret. The Ferret did a sweeping kick to one as he grabbed the other and threw him at The Fearful Ferret. The Fearful Ferret then ducked and ran towards The Fearless Ferret.

Kim stood up and looked around. She saw The Fearful Ferret and The Fearless Ferret fighting. She didn't know which was the bad one, but she did know that thehenchmen were bad, so she attacked them.

The Fearless Ferret made a right punch and ducked as the Fearful Ferret did a uppercut and then a roundhouse kick. The exchanged a series of kicks and punches.

"Your quite good, Stoppable." said the Fearful Ferret.

"Your goin' down, Mankey." said Ron.

Finally, the Fearful Ferret did a fake punch and a sweeping kick as Ron fell to the floor.

Ron then jumped up and saw The Fearful Ferret was looking frantically for the remote. The Fearful Ferret then picked up the remote and pushed the"aim" button. But, instead of pointing it at The Fearless Ferret, he pointed the gun at Kim.

"Say goodbye to Kim, Stoppable..." Josh yelled."Forever."he said quietly and harshly.

"NO!" yelled TheFearless Ferret.

Kim threw a henchman as she saw the gun heat up. She thought quick and tried to jump, but as soon as she moved, the force of the shot knocked her out.

"Kim!" yelled The Fearless Ferret as he dropped to her side and pulled her close to him.

"Haha! I win!" yelledthe Fearful Ferret.

"No." said The Fearless Ferret as he stood up and looked at the Fearful Ferret with venegence on his face.

"You lose." said The Fearless Ferret angrily.

The Fearless Ferret jumped on the Neutronalizer II and pressed a button that said: "Self-Destruct"

"NO!" said the Fearful Ferret.

Then, the Fearless Ferret jumped off as the Neutronalizer II exploded.

"No! No! No!" said the angry Fearful Ferret.

"Now, Mankey, you'll pay for all the pain you caused me." said Ron as he picked Josh up by the collar and threw him against a pole.

"Okay, Stoppable, you want revenge, then you'll have to get it over my dead body." said the Fearful Ferret.

"If it comes to that, than so be it." said The Fearless Ferret as he and the Fearful Ferret lunged at each other.

* * *

That's it for now, I'll have another update, soon. 


	10. Chapter 9: Final Fight of the Ferrets

**UPDATE-** New chapter in the Fearless Ferret 3 fic is now up!

* * *

Chapter 9:Final Fight of the Ferrets-

The Fearless Ferretdid a sliding kick to Josh causing him to fall and slide into the podium. Josh then got up and did a flying kick to the Fearless Ferret's face.The Fearless Ferret was sent flying to the ground as Josh kicked him again and again in the stomach.The Fearless Ferret then did a sweeping kick and sent Josh to the floor. The Fearless Ferret then picked Josh up by the collar and punched him in the jaw. Josh hits the floor. The Fearless Ferret walks over to him. Josh pants and activates his Ferret talons. The Fearless Ferret looks surprised. Josh slings his hand up and slices part of Ron's mask off. Josh prepares to stab him, when Ron grabs his wrist. Ron holds desprately as Josh pushes harder and harder at Ron. Ron fakes and ducks and slides under Josh and kicks him in the shin. Josh yelps, but he gets up. Ron stands up and wipes his mouth. Ron then activates his claws.

Josh turns and lunges at Ron. Ron uses his talons to block Josh's talons. Josh starts swinging his talons with Ron ducking and weaving. Ron's costume is tattered, but he still fights. Ron does kick to Josh's chest, sending Josh flying onto the podium. Josh stands up and steadies himself. Ron walks up the podium stairwell. Josh then jumps onto a side scafolding and starts to climb. Ron pulls out his Ferret claw and flys to the topof the building in front of Josh.

"You're not goin' that easily." Ron said.

Josh then does a sweeping kick at Ron's ankles and sends him to the floor. Josh starts running. Ron turns and shoots his claw, wrapping it around Josh's ankles. Josh falls to the ground. Ron stands up and walks over. He stands over Josh.

"I could kill you right now."said Ron.

"Then do it."said Josh as he pants.

Ron starts to pull back his fist and aim it right at Josh's head, but something there stopped him.

_"Ron, I know you've always wanted to be the hero."_

_"Kim, listen, you're always getting the fame, the glory, the people you inspire."_

_"Listen to me, Ron,being heroisn't about those things, being a hero means protecting, saving, and even loving those who are around you. I save people, because no one deserves to be hurt, no matter who ar what they have done. Trust me, Ron,one day, you will come with a hard choice to choose vengenace and revenge or doing what a hero would do."_

_"But, how can that happen, Kim?"_

_"We all have a hero in is."_

Ron stood there, rain was pouring and his tattered costume. Josh still layed on the ground, breathing heavily. Ron just stood there and looked at him.

"Well, are you gonna finish me?" asked Josh.

"I would really want to, but...I have other plans." said Ron.

Ron then used his Ferret claw to tie up Josh.

"I'll deny ever being the Fearful Ferret."said Josh.

"You know what, that's okay. Because, you see I'm not a hero for what people think of me. I'm a hero for what I do for people."said Ron with a strong tone.

"There's one thing I must tell you, Stoppable."said Josh.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You will soon face an enemy that is so powerful and wretched, you'll never be the same." said Josh.

Ron then lowered Josh down to policemen. Police handcuffed him as they looked up at a figure on the building. The rain and darkness kept the figure's face hidden.

"Boo-yah." said Ron in a calm, soft tone.

_

* * *

Epilogue comes soon! _


	11. Epilogue

THE EPILOGUE!

This is the final part of this story!

* * *

Epilogue:

Ron stood over medical workers who were treating Kim's wounds.

"Is she gonna be okay?"asked Ron.

"She's been hit by a large dose of radiation, so she's in coma, but I think she'll pull through."said the doctor working on her.

"How long is she gonna be out?"asked Ron.

"Impossible to say."said the doctor.

Ron then looked down at her, he looked at her beautiful face, her long, enchanting, red hair, and her slender body.

He watched as they loaded her up and into the ambulance. He watched as the ambulance drove off into the distance. He didn't even notice the hand that touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid."said the voice of Mr. North.

"Well, at least..." Ron stared at the police loading Josh in."At least justice was served." Ron continued.

"I'm glad you didn't seek the path of revenge, you would've became just as bad as Mankey."said North.

"That's because I learned from a good friend, that a hero is someone who protects and serves..."

We see The Fearless Ferret hovering over an alley way in the dark of the night, he jumps down in front of a mugger trying to steal a lady's purse.

"...and I protect and serve."said Ron's voice over.

"Boo-yah."said Ron to the mugger...

**THE END**?

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter,like always, I'm gonna give you a summary to the next Fearless Ferret story! 

The Fearless Ferret 4:A Place of Cold Memories

Ron travels to Japan to find the final clues about Sarah, but Ron must suit up andgo help a few friends at Yamanuchi from an old rival...

_This is DrakkenFanboy signing off..._


End file.
